criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s New Moon: On the Verge of Greatness
4:01 PM (Jones and ROZETTA dash and confront each other face-to-face in the S.A.R.A. Space Center and throw several fast and powerful punches at each other. The two then jump very high in the air, thanks to the lack of gravity around. As Jones goes a few feet higher than his archenemy, ROZETTA summons Eyes of Heaven once again) ROZETTA: EYES OF HEAVEN, STOP TIME ONCE MORE! (Time stops as Jones readies to attack with King Platinum) ROZETTA: WRRYYYYYYYY!!!! (Eyes of Heaven appears aside ROZETTA preparing to attack Jones) ROZETTA: One second... (approaches Jones and uses New Moon’s fists at him) Two seconds... (creates Berzelium spikes and electricity) (Upon the two second mark, Jones moves in ROZETTA’s stopped time and has King Platinum destroy many of the Berzelium spikes and outpunch New Moon, breaking its fingers, doing the same to ROZETTA’s hand. On four seconds, Jones doesn’t feel the effect of New Moon’s punches and brutally beats ROZETTA down) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAAA!!!!!! ROZETTA: FIVE SECONDS! (ROZETTA gets blown away by King Platinum and suddenly stops along with Jones. She falls down to a building, but swings around it at ease) ROZETTA: Six seconds. That was close, you were expecting the reach the time limit of mines to continue time itself by gambling your three seconds, but now I have reached six seconds! I could see how much you are struggling trying to get out. My Stand may not be faster than you, but wouldn’t it be smart enough to go back at you?! (In Jones’ view, he sees ROZETTA taunting him from afar) Jones: (disturbed and thinking) I don’t get it. Wasn’t I supposed to reach her time limit?! Great, ROZETTA must have a time stop more better than mines! And now with that purple gear, Denise’s blood, and my bro’s heart, she is on the verge of greatness! ROZETTA: Seven seconds! Eyes of Heaven has now more powerful than before! Enjoy your next few seconds of life now! (ROZETTA flies away while time resumes, having several debris fly at Jones an instant, knocking him down with King Platinum punching the debris. Jones gets up and quickly searches for ROZETTA, who is still somewhere in the Space Center. Jones jumps up again and summons King Platinum, who searches for ROZETTA in the back. However, Berzelium pillars began to form and instantly shatter, blinding the two as ROZETTA suddenly appears in front of Jones) ROZETTA: (punching Jones) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!!!! (Jones is sent down by ROZETTA into the crystals, stabbing him several times as he crashes towards them. However, he grabs the crystals protruding his body and shatters them, gaining their healing properties and regenerating his body. However, New Moon is right aside Jones and ambushes him before kicking him to ROZETTA, who performs a powerhouse kick at him, sending him quickly flying to a bunch of signs and buildings outside the Space Center) (The rest of the team besides Jones are now seen reconvening. Ramirez puts Cathy down to a bench for her to rest, much to Alex’s concern) Alex: What happened to her? Ramirez: She was after ROZETTA, so we got her... Rook: And where is she? And what happened to Jones? Rita: Last time we checked, we saw him fighting ROZETTA while we’re told to leave. We can’t let him be like this! Grace: Then we’re gonna go searching for them! Thirteen heads are better than one! Gabriel: Great idea, we could use this tracking device. I’ve implanted the chip in Jones 6 months ago! The Team: (shocked) YOU DID WHAT?! Gabriel: Uh-oh... (trying to reassure the team) Look guys, this is not I meant. Gloria: Why would you implant a tracking chip on your own friend? He wouldn’t hurt a fly! Gabriel: Well, do you remember when Jones can act so impulsive at these times? If no one’s going to check for his safety, somebody’s gotta do it! Amir: But that doesn’t mean that you can invade somebody’s privacy! Jasper: Amir’s right, but this may be the best what we’ve got considering ROZETTA is on the loose! We need to stop her before she... Philip Hoover: Going somewhere, Rook?! (Hoover fires a blaster at Jasper and Rook, but Martine intervenes and quickly deflects them. Hoover then reveals himself to the team) Rook: Hoover, you motherf**ker. Hoover: I’ve should’ve known, so you four are responsible for nearly killing me these hours ago? (draws a eight-bladed energy sword) I will enjoy this triple... NAME: Eyes of Heaven: New Moon, USER: ROZETTA: The Greatest High; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A (Hoover is seen confronting the team. As he gets closer to them, Amir fires solar beams at the former DreamLife scientist, who deflects the attacks as if it were nothing) Amir: (charging another solar beam) You’re shrugging it away that easily! (Amir fires a powerful solar beam, only for it to be dissipated into nothing but light) Jasper: (magic on his hands) Let’s see how you like a Burgundy Coil! (Jasper shoots out a metal-like coil that forms a net under Hoover’s feet. With the coils trapping Hoover’s body, one of them begins to spin around at his chest to tear him apart, but like the usual, he mysteriously disables the coils by turning the ground into mere pieces) Jasper: Oh great, why don’t my coils always work in rocky surfaces? Rupert: You should worry about them later when he can consume a few of my Bubble Candles! One touch and you are finished! (Rupert reveals a bunch of fiery bubbles that slowly approach Hoover. However, he merely drops the temperature of the bubbles, shattering them into nothingness) Hoover: Do you any more of your time-wasting magic tricks to scare me? Ha. Why would you be here unlike the rest of the people? Don’t you see how much you just keep failing and failing until you get it in the slightest? I was over the games people would do for chance. I never stop, and I never falter, that’s how I succeed in those things. Rook: Why work with ROZETTA while you can just stay out of it in your cell? Hoover: (pondering) ROZETTA trusted me the same as anybody else, including her servants ready to sacrifice themselves for her. The agents she hired are nothing but disgusting filth to her just to create a diversion, but her friends, me, her servants, and Denise’s old friend are the only ones that can survive her presence. Martine: Wait, did you just say Denise? How did you know? Hoover: You knew her too, I presume? The old friend of hers wanted to make the cut, so I got them here as a last resort... With her gone, there is no doubt they would go against me. It’s her damaged psychology and her own selfish desires that she signed her death certificate. (points his sword to the team) And that would be said to all of you, if you keep on persisting in fighting Lord ROZETTA! (Ramirez fires a fast projectile at Hoover’ face, blinding and muting him briefly with a durable web) Ramirez: I call this the Quick-Stick! Even if you successfully remove this webbing through various means, it will put you into a hell lot of pain right now! Gabriel: (aiming his arrow) Let’s freeze that crooked face of his to make it work again! (Gabriel fires a freeze arrow at Hoover, but he instantly slices it in half and has the arrow fall down to his leg, freezing it before melting it as it were nothing) Hoover: I don’t need pain to see you falter! (Hoover painfully removes the webbing and quickly attacks. However, because of his half-open eyes from removing the webbing, Martine swings her sword at Hoover and clashes with his energy sword. Martine tries to move her legs to attack again, only for them to be stuck. She tries moving them again, but to no avail) Martine: Amir, what the hell are you doing?! Amir: It wasn’t me! Hoover did this, so that means I can turn the tables on him! Wind Lock! (Amir temporarily pauses all movement of surrounding area around Hoover, making him nearly immobile. Amir then attacks the scientist again for a better shot, but Hoover manages to move his arm and block the laser before making Amir blind) Amir: (confused) Hey, what happened to the lights?! (Hoover breaks himself free from the frozen area and sinks Martine down to the torso confronts more of the team: conducting Grace’s electricity and resisting her fire and ice attacks, quickly turning a shotgun Gabriel is using against him and shooting him, throwing his sword at Rita’s armor, damaging it, attacking Alex by the wings and legs, incapacitating him, and instantly tearing off Gloria’s shielded arms with his sword, making her scream. He then confronts Rook face-to-face) Hoover: It’s between you and me now, Rook. What are you going to do? I see that you may have powers either weaker or stronger than your friends. You give me the second time manipulator, I will be willing to spare your team... Rook: Whatever. (Rook leaves Hoover, shocking and mortifying his team. However, Rook makes a small smirk, suggesting that he’s putting the plan in motion) Hoover: No fight? Well Rook, I commend you for admitting that my powers are way stronger than yours, as well to not interfere with my own goals. You get to live, for now... Gloria: (in disbelief) Are you really going to let him do this, Rook? Rita: (dismayed) Yeah dude, that’s a real low! Jasper: (disappointed) Can’t you just do something?! Gabriel: (injured) I’m all right! The bullets only got me by a millimeter! Rook: (thinking) Sure, Hoover can be elusive and counteractive, but I already have a plan in the rear of my pants... (As Hoover approaches Cathy and prepares to execute her, blue holographic arms appear and begin pummeling Hoover, much to shock) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Hoover: (shocked and thinking) WHAT IS THIS?! THAT SPEED AND POWER! THAT PRECISION!! IS IT ONE OF ROOK’S DIRTY TRICKS?! (Hoover gets blown away by Cathy’s attacks, but he manages to land back to the ground) Hoover: I’m taking back what I said, Rook. You are a cheating bastard with an ass for a brain! Rook: (feigning ignorance) Sorry, Chad, it wasn’t me! Talk to those spooky ghost arms that keep on coming! (thinking) What Hoover doesn’t know is that I called Cathy to wake her up a bit when Hoover was fighting the team. I managed to end the call before Hoover can get to me, so Cathy came prepared... (Hoover repeatedly tries to attack Cathy multiple times, only to be instantly targeted by holographic arms and blown away by them. Miffed of being unable to fight and/or kill Cathy, Hoover targets Rook and the others instead) Martine: (drawing her sword and activating her Agility Gear) En garde! (Martine briefly attacks Hoover with two quick slashes to the neck. Hoover simply seals his wounds and regenerates, spinning his energy sword to seemingly confuse Martine. The Frenchwoman quickly moves away from Hoover while swinging her sword against the concrete, sending it against him. Hoover melts the debris and jumps very high and fast to prepare striking Martine, who primes her club into firing into Hoover’s chest, sending him towards her. Seeing the sword Hoover is using, Martine quickly realizes her mistake) Martine: Damnation! How could I’ve thought about it sooner! (As Hoover swings his sword multiple times, Martine briefly jumps away from Hoover’s attacking range, but sees herself floating mid-air. With the rope holding on to Hoover being restored, Martine draws out three knives and pulls herself to the scientist, stabbing him with one and damaging the hilt with another one, disabling the sword) Hoover: (pulling out the knife) Wise strategy, Ms. Meunier, but I am still inevitable! (Hoover pulls out his blaster and fires at Martine, who throws a volley of knives at him along with a strange canister. One of the knives hit the canister, exploding a bunch of dust that blinds both Hoover and Martine. While Hoover is stabbed by the knives, Martine gets hit by Hoover’s blasts, burning her badly) (Amir manages to trap Hoover by sending him smashing into the ground, paralyzing and adding weight to his body) Amir: You’re done for Hoover! Now give up! (Unknown to Amir, Hoover is seen floating a bit and not weighed down by the Lab Chief’s powers. As Amir prepares to jump on Hoover to stomp his chest, his leg suddenly become crushed by an electromagnetic force, making him scream and inadvertently cancel his powers, getting Hoover back on his feet. The scientist then tortures Amir by slamming him several times to the floor and later burning the young man’s head with a cigarette) Hoover: (torturing Amir) And this is payment for you idiots for standing in my way! (holding a crystal fragment) I will make you become a sheep once again, Amir, but this time, IT WILL BE PERMANENT!!! HWHIP!!! (The web holding the crystal has a green substance traveling through it, eventually going to the crystal and then Hoover, who instantly gets shocked and poisoned by the attack) Ramirez: (pulling back the crystal) The only thing that is going to be permanent is your life in jail, so let go to the man! Alex: (with two guns) And my wife too! (Hoover finds himself surrounded by the rest of the remaining team. Despite the large number he has to fight, Hoover stays stoic) Hoover: Please, using the futility of teamwork just to make me laugh and cry? You know what I said when Denise’s friend will be coming right now... (Rook, Gloria, and Grace become unsure of Hoover’s words and leaves their team, hoping to find the “last resort” Hoover was talking about) Rook: While I won’t be very trusting to Hoover, he might be right. Gloria: Whoever that old friend of Denise’s is, it can either be Felix, Martin, Danny, Henry, Shweta, and Fiona! Grace: Felix and Henry are out since they are both dead. Rook: Martin too, he may have betrayed S.A.R.A., but it was Denise who betrayed and killed him in the end. Gloria: Which comes down to Danny, Shweta, and Fiona! Denise or Hoover must’ve brought them out to confront us! Rook: Fiona claims she would never work with Daniels, but she was coerced by her to start her conspiracy under the threat of her family’s life. Gloria: And my good-for-nothing ex-uncle-in-law nearly bombed us five months ago! Grace: Even Shweta is a good friend of Daniels, so she could be involved! Rook: If we piece up all of the clues together, we find out who the “last resort” is and get back at them! If you wanna screw us, Daniels, then you’re wrong! (The trio furiously speed up as time is running out for their teammates) Philip Hoover; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C (ROZETTA is seen punching Jones several times with her physical speed. Jones immediately dodges out of the way, seemingly predicting the incoming attacks. Using his eye, Jones blasts a laser at ROZETTA when he managed to dodge a brutal swipe) ZIP!!! (ROZETTA sees her chest now pierced, exposing the gear inside her chest and the heart stolen from Jordan. As Jones foresees himself getting glitched, he gets glitched to the spot he was in and tries to attack ROZETTA, but she stops time again and punches through King Platinum, doing the same to Jones) ROZETTA: Jones, Jones, Jones, what are you really going to do? Rip out the Meteor Gear inside my chest that easily? YOU IMBECILE ARE NOTHING BUT A LIVING PINCUSHION! MY METEOR GEAR SURPASSES YOU IN BOTH POWER AND SPEED, THERE IS NO STOPPING AN IMMORTAL, JONES! I AM BETTER THAN YOU! Eyes of Heaven: (punching Jones) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! WRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! (Because of the brutal force of ROZETTA’s power, Jones is sent flying very fast that he can move through the time stop, but without any control over his actions. As time resumes, Jones continues flying as his stomach and spine reforms until he hits a large body of water near Old Town. He then dives into the water, hoping that ROZETTA cannot see her) Jones: (through King Platinum) Do your worst ROZETTA... have you tried searching through darkness? I’d bet my other eye to make a point. (Jones sees ROZETTA disappearing, much to his relief. However, he now a seemingly sinking sink coming towards him, pushing him down further) Jones: (thinking) Damn my arrogance! ROZETTA did see me; she used that ship to drown me further into this endless bottom! ROZETTA: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! NOW DROWN 6 KILOMETERS UNDER, DAVID JONES!!! (As Jones is sent deeper into the ocean, he becomes angrier as he digs his hands into the boat itself) Jones: (thinking angrily) This is not my limit... ROZETTA thinks she may have done, but she shouldn’t forget one thing! I’m... not... angry enough! I’m NOT MORE ANGRY!!! YOU THINK THIS SHIP WILL PUSH ME FURTHER?!?! (Jones’ eyes become bloodshot as he begins pummeling the ship with King Platinum. After breaking through the hull, he destroys the front and goes through the ship punching through many obstructions on his way) (ROZETTA is seen waiting for Jones to arrive, expecting something to happen. As the ship begin to show signs of damage, ROZETTA becomes suspicious) ROZETTA: (thinking) Is Jones planning something inside that ship or what? What is he trying to do? (Jones comes out of the ship, now pissed off of ROZETTA. Both King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven then clash with each other while ROZETTA sends out a burst of electricity against the hero. Jones painfully resists the shock and briefly predicts ROZETTA’s movement via his cybernetic eye. King Platinum then manages to catch Eyes of Heaven’s punches off-guard and aims his fingers at its chest) Jones: King Finger! (King Platinum extends his fingers through Eyes of Heaven’s chest and ROZETTA’s, damaging the Meteor Gear. Jones then spins around and quickly uppercuts ROZETTA, sending her flying) Jones: STAR SPIN!!! (As ROZETTA is sent flying, Eyes of Heaven attempts to chop Jones in the head, only to be caught in King Platinum’s range) King Platinum: (spinning and punching Eyes of Heaven) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (Combined with the force of the spinning punches, ROZETTA is sent further into the air screaming) ROZETTA: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! (Jones quickly jumps high and confronts ROZETTA on the street, who sees Jones coming right at her and quickly puts her hand in a car. She then spins and throws the car at Jones, who has King Platinum punch the car away while diving down to reach ROZETTA) ROZETTA: I CAN FEEL THE POWER GROWING INSIDE ME!!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO YOU NOW, JONES?! (conjures a lot of electricity) I AM NOW ONE OF THE 7.6 BILLION, THANKS TO MY NEW SUPPLY OF DANIELS AND JONES BLOOD!!! (Jones uses the bits of the car to blast away ROZETTA, but the electricity forming around her goes to Eyes of Heaven, who quickly destroys the metal while focusing on Jones) Jones: King Platinum: The World! (Time stops as Jones reaches for ROZETTA. However, Eyes of Heaven reacts quickly by slamming King Platinum’s fists to the ground, making Jones’ fists bleed) ROZETTA: MY SPEED IS NOW INCREASED!!! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME! (King Platinum briefly recovers and punches Eyes of Heaven before punching the Stand quickly) King Platinum: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (However, Eyes of Heaven manages to dodge the attacks and returns fire with its electric fists) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (When Eyes of Heaven performs a brutal uppercut to Jones as his time stop cancels, ROZETTA grabs Jones and absorbs much of his blood through her fingers before throwing him away) ROZETTA: TIME MAY RESUME! (Time resumes. ROZETTA throws multiple Berzelium knives at Jones, injuring him, and pulls out a blue parking sign. Evilly chuckling at Jones’ weakened state, ROZETTA prepares to swing the sign to Jones’ head) ROZETTA: AND NOW TO GO FOR THE HEAD!!! (Refusing to give up, Jones and King Platinum prepare themselves before ROZETTA swings the sign at them. ROZETTA slams the sign at Jones, but he manages to survive thanks to King Platinum and is only pushed a bunch of feet back. ROZETTA smirks at her enemy as he desperately attempts to escape while having King Platinum push the knives out of Jones’ body. As ROZETTA comes closer intimidatingly, she briefly stops and smells something) ROZETTA: Hmm... Gasoline and a scent of smoke... What is Rook planning to do? (ROZETTA also hears a distinct swooshing noise coming at her and turns around to see R101 International helicopters targeting her. A pilot inside is seen readying the weapons) R101 International Pilot 1: Target on sight. Prepare for attack. (The helicopter fires a rocket at ROZETTA, but Eyes of Heaven grabs it. The helicopter fires another missile, but the Stand grabs it too. Jones takes the opportunity to get away from ROZETTA while King Platinum helps him out) R101 International Pilot 2: It’s not working! Fire all you’ve got! (The helicopter unleash their full arsenal at ROZETTA, who is unfazed of their attacks. Jones is now seen being carried by his Stand) BOOOOOMMM!!! (Jones and King become disturbed of the explosion, but they still keep on moving nevertheless) Jones: Tell me where’s the nearest location for a medkit. (Jones’ cybernetic eye shows him the possible places for him to buy a medkit, which turn out to be far away) King Platinum: (assuring) It won’t be necessary, Officer Jones. (spins his fingers and cauterizes the wounds) Now, we’re going to get some bandages along the way. Jones: (gets put down) Or a healer. (As Jones slowly moves on, Gloria, Rook, and Grace are seen still in the space center trying to find the assailant. A woman in a prison jumpsuit stares at them far away on a building before leaving. Grace senses something unusual and looks around, making Rook and Gloria stop) Grace: I’m sensing some high levels of energy in this area. We Conduits are usually connected to large energy sources to replenish our powers. Wait, it’s moving again! Rook: So that means we’re getting close to the “last resort”. What about you? Grace: You may see like I’m producing my own electricity, but I need to get an energy to create this type of energy. Gloria: The “last resort” Hoover might be talking about may have a large amount of energy for you to use, Grace. We are going to need a complicated plan consisting of the three of us where nothing can possibly go... (becomes surprised) wrong... (An armored enemy is now seen behind Rook holding a blaster to his behind while Grace and Gloria watch sweating) Rook: What? (realizes their expressions) There is somebody behind me, are they not? (Grace and Gloria slowly nod their heads. The enemy grabs Rook and takes him hostage, but he uses a screwdriver to stab their neck, releasing out sparks in the armor and slowing them down. Rook breaks free from the enemy and goes back to Grace and Gloria) Rook: Two Gs, we’re gonna need a Plan B, while we attack this somebody first! Gloria: I’ve dealt with a neohuman before, and now I’m gonna smash an armored loon! (Gloria jumps towards the enemy and sends out a barrage of punches, but they create a barrier that completely negates the attacks. Gloria continues attacking until she finds out her shields are fully crystallized. The enemy then releases two wires that pull Gloria to them until she makes contact with a trap with sends her flying) Enemy: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Is that all you got? I have obtained weapons more powerful than you’ve imagined so all of you cannot attack. I’ve seen that you are heading for what you call a friend of Denise Daniels. Rook: What do you want, asshole? Did Daniels manage to brainwash a bystander like you to do her dirty work? Enemy: Who knows? I have never met ROZETTA and the others before, but all I know the former is never alone to take care of you! You may think you are not of my interest, but I know when I see a... (Grace interrupts the enemy with a very fast jab to the chest, making them nearly tumble back) Grace: DORA! (punches the enemy in the jaw) DORA!! (The enemy nearly falls back more and starts spilling out blood from their mouth) Enemy: Damn, you’re fast! How did you notice my charge shot? Grace: Spray it before you can say more, Mega Man. And you said something about a charge shot from your blaster? Be my guest! (The enemy quickly dodges Grace’s punches after briefly predicting them, but they later fall victim to Grace suddenly appearing in front of them before pummeling them with a barrage of lightning fast punches) Grace: DORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!!!!! DOORRRAAAAA!!!!!! (As Grace sends the enemy flying, energy blades suddenly hit and slice through her, making blood briefly squirt out of her torso. Grace then collapses, much to Rook and Gloria’s shock) Rook and Gloria: GRACE!!! (The enemy creates four large ice shards underneath them and lets them fall along with them) Enemy: I have to admit that your friend is fast and powerful compared to you, so I made a challenge she will never forget. Denise would’ve been proud if I tried to get rid of you earlier. But for now, I will go find ROZETTA and that Stand User she is fighting while I’ll go for you later. He must be Zoe’s friend from the past, isn’t he? Gloria: You get your filthy hands away from our partner! Try to make one move and we’ll pulverize you for sure! Enemy: Why should you? I have already learned about your powers and abilities when I confronted you three. Besides, if you fight me more, I have a secret weapon that activates upon my damage limit, and it’s on 25% thanks to your partner near you. Given how much history you had, I don’t have any other choice but to kill you immediately! (The armored menace flies up and shoots different projectiles at Gloria and Rook, but the latter quickly blocks them all with her shields) Gloria: That’s funny, you only managed to charge three guys up, me and my two Vibranium shields! Sure I can push you over your limit, but I swear this ain’t gonna be pretty for a double criminal! Enemy: Mocking me, eh? How naive, considering how much your old friend had to suffer from a dead missing girl of his. (Gloria and Rook gasp in anger, but they quickly regain their composure) Rook: (stern) Why would you know everything about a police officer, Unsub? You don’t have anything else to do to annoy us? Is it spite? Is it anger? Is it for fun? Tell me, why would even Denise care to order you around? Enemy: (chuckles) Denise has sent her final recording to her friends, or if there are any of them left to be on her side, to fully eliminate you. Sure, she was all brains, full of fat, and no brawn, but she trusted me enough to inherit her will. I am the Betrayal, the final member of the SUICIDE Unit! Or rather, you’re finale of the place everyone calls Earth! The Betrayal: You seem to be squeamish, Secret Agent Rook. Tell me, aren’t you expecting everything to be roses and daises all around here, or is it the fact dealing with two enemies at the same time have put you into your limit? (Rook slightly sweats at the Betrayal’s taunting, but he spits on the ground and gives them a glare, but the enemy is unfazed. Silence between the enemies continues as Rook begins pulling out his pistol along with Gloria. Gaining a quick precognition of Rook and Gloria attacking first, the Betrayal summons dragonfly drones to attack the duo first, prompting the two to fire just like the Betrayal predicted. Rook shoots down four drones while Gloria is either struggling or provoking them to get them closer to her. As the dragonfly drones are within Gloria’s range, she quickly punches them all into pieces and runs after the Betrayal, who creates and throws a boulder at high speeds) Gloria: (punches the boulder and stops) Pssh, is punchable boulders you’re only option. (punches the boulder into flying pieces) I can make them worse now thanks to you! The Betrayal: This is only a decoy, my friend. You’ve just aimed for something more valuable to your head! (The Betrayal dodges the boulder debris and uses some of them to a create a stone block. They then throw it at Gloria, still a bit arrogant of her powers, and fires at her. Gloria manages to block the shot and punches the block, expecting it to break down. However, the block explodes on Gloria’s face, sending her slamming to the ground with dust and rocks imbedded on her body) Rook: Gloria!!! The Betrayal: See? My powers have improved far from all of your relentless attacks, making it far more easier for me to take you down like right now... Have your shields lack the ability to become more powerful than me, a fortuneteller who doesn’t bother to use a crystal ball or even cards? (Grace briefly wakes up, with her neck healed and lots of blood on it, and is shocked to see Gloria like that) Grace: Guughh... Rook, don’t worry about me. I may have nearly lost my neck, but I can still walk. (freezes her neck and shivers) There, this may do that, but it will take a few minutes to endure this crap. Rook: You do your own thing, Grace. And Gloria, come back! The Betrayal: She wouldn’t! Not even her shields can do s**t!!! Gloria: Who said I’m all out, huh? (Gloria releases her shield and goes on top of it. She then slides to Rook and Grace before briefly falling down) The Betrayal: Typical. Retreating from a fight to have your friend help out. What are you going to do? You will just push me to my limit. Grace: (sarcastic) Limit, limit, limit. You very imaginative in your own powers and mere devotion, to a FAT BASTARD! (charging herself up) It wouldn’t be hard if I can have a look on your face and kick your ass! (Rook collects the debris imbedded on Gloria and sprays the wounds. Gloria then uses her shield to move herself and Rook away from the scene) The Betrayal: Shall we? (Grace turns herself into electricity and quickly dodges the Betrayal’s attacks. The Betrayal, predicting Grace’s current position, sprays fiery oil on her, who manages to get rid of it using her ice. The Betrayal then reveals a energy sword and briefly clashes Grace, who blocks the sword with her electromagnetic force. The sword then releases gusts of wind that don’t seems to phase Grace) Grace: (thinking) If that guy can activate her secret weapon if I push them into their limit, I’d be careful. Facing SOMBRA and getting struck thrice was bad enough, but having to deal with innocents dead? '' (clenches her fist angrily) ''I’m gonna rip that piece of sh*t metal that you call an armor!!! (Grace quickly throws two fiery punches at the Betrayal and kicks the energy sword away before charging at their chest. However, the Betrayal freezes her hand and performs a powerful fiery uppercut) Betrayal: SHORYUKEN!!! BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM!!! (Gloria and Rook see an explosion far away from Grace and the Betrayal, making them worry) Rook: (concerned) Jesus, I hope Grace is okay. I don’t want to lose another friend again. Gloria: (breathing heavily) Me too, but we have to keep going! (Rook and Gloria go into a sturdy building while Grace is sent flying by the Betrayal’s attack) Betrayal: Would you like a bit of rain on your parade? Or in fact, a meteor shower?! HA HA HA HA!! (Multiple meteors rain on Grace, but her eyes glow lightning green and she shoots out an arc of lightning that destroys the meteors, turning them into dust. Grace then flips over and quickly dashes at the Betrayal, who launches fireballs at the Conduit. Grace ignores the fireballs along with three electrical dynamos that try to electrocute her before pummeling the Betrayal everywhere with a barrage of punches, placing a shield behind the enemy to damage them more) Grace: DORARARARARARARARAARARARARAARARARARARARA!!!!!! DOORRRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARRAAA!!!!! The Betrayal: You’re fast, but you’re too slow on wit! (Homing missiles are revealing behind Grace, who stops attacking the Betrayal ready to dodge them. However, the missiles are headed towards the building Gloria and Rook are hiding in, allowing the Betrayal to quickly plant an explosive on Grace’s back, exploding it after three seconds and making Grace almost fall into the ground) The Betrayal: See? I’ve predicted that will happen! You’re inferior now!!! Now d- Grace: Tch. A backstab? That’s cool, for a cheater. Besides, I have something else in mind... (Grace’s exposed back reveals a bunch of electricity that keeps her active. She then slams the ground, recoiling to quickly smash the Betrayal’s helmet. The enemy tries to blast Grace, but her arms hit faster) Grace: The only problem I’m seeing here is that your too slow. Why bother go toe-to-toe on me when I can smash your face off?!?! The Betrayal: GRAAAUGH!!! (Grace slams the Betrayal backwards, but they recover and flip away from Grace) The Betrayal: Hah! You think a mere barrage can go through me? I don’t need speed to catch up with you! (The Betrayal fires out very sharp wheels that Grace tries to freeze, only for them to keep on going) The Betrayal: My powers grow stronger on every hit you do! And my secret weapon is almost complete! (The missiles are seen hitting the parts of the building while Gloria and Rook stays out of their sight in panic) Rook: Sh*t! What is Grace doing out there? Isn’t she supposed to deal with that guy? Gloria: The building is going to fall apart! If we don’t get outta here on time, we may never get a chance of defeating ROZETTA! Damn, all of our luck against the horrendous people we faced were going to be nothing soon when we... Rook: MISSILE! (Rook grabs the missile and holds on to it until it shorts out. Unsure of what may possibly happen, Rook drops the missile down to the first floor to reveal underground drones that destroy the missile, accidentally killing themselves) Rook: Yep, we’re definitely not gonna survive this... (The Betrayal summons three dynamos around them for protection while Grace turns her hands into blades to slice through the wheels. As Grace gets closer, the Betrayal fires balls of energy that harass the hero with bursts of energy. Unable to catch up with her rival, Grace quickly destroys most of the energy as the Betrayal begins scanning her. They then fire a laser to impede Grace as they continue scanning her) The Betrayal: A Conduit, huh? This explains her ability to regenerate from fatal wounds and to use deadly electricity of her own will. She may have other powers too just to make sure I can’t beat her. (The Betrayal strokes their chin in interest) The Betrayal: If a mere superhuman like her thinks she can beat me, then I must push her up to her limit to see how much power I can use. Her friends are near, and they are all the perfect targets... (The Betrayal stops scanning Grace and starts making a prediction) Gloria Hayes; Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A (Hoover menacingly stares at the team while spinning his sword in preparation to fight. Martine, seeing his sword spin, reveals claws before lunging at him like an animal. Hoover swings the sword as he notices the attack, but Martine is fast enough to swing her claws at the energy sword before briefly clashing with Hoover. Hoover spins his sword very fast for Martine to handle, but he is suddenly attacked by Rupert, who fires a rifle round close to his head. He then stomps the ground to push Martine away by kicking debris before confronting the Lab Chief. Alex comes along and the two assault him with their speed, but Hoover merely deflects the attacks and dashes at the two to slash them, but he earns a graze to his cheek when Alex manages to get a shot at him) Alex: (bleeding) Gotcha! (Alex falls down as he barely smirks of his shot. Rupert starts feeling his neck to see if there are any injuries, only to find that his foot has been cut, making him bleed out a bit. Hoover briefly takes the blood from his cheek and tastes it. He then becomes irritated of Alex’s attack and briefly confronts him) Alex: (realizing his mistake) Uh oh. Hoover: Alex Turner... Your quick momentum of a mosquito is more dreadful than the circumstances of being arrested twice by your spouse’s acquaintances. As fast as you take your first step, (raises his sword) I make it too for your final destination! Alex: POWER GEAR!!! (As Hoover is about to destroy Alex, backup arrives with Droney assaulting Hoover with rapid-fire lasers) Droney: BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA BORA!!! (Droney fires a energy missile at Hoover’s face, but it stops and dissipates upon contacting the scientist, knocking him back away from Alex. As Alex gets up to use his staff on Hoover, Ramirez chimes in by throwing web bombs at him. Hoover blasts a electromagnetic force at the bombs, only for them to reveal webs that Hoover effortlessly slices through before send Ramirez flying high. Jasper arrives by blasting hex bolts at Hoover, but he changes their charge into becoming harmless to him) Hoover: (unamused) Magic, really? BANG!!! (Hoover flinches back by a shotgun blast and sees Gabriel behind him with his gun) Gabriel: (cocking the gun) At least that gave you chuckles! Rita: How about a little more? (Rita blasts an energy shot at Hoover’s back, but he turns into gas and traps Rita in it, with Gabriel rolling away) Hoover: (in gas form) You like barrages, huh? Well let’s see if you can survive seven billion billion billion particles headed towards you! (Gas particles start to assault Rita everywhere even if she’s wearing the armor, from annoying her to endangering her life) Rita: HELL!!! Gabriel, do something!!! Gabriel: I can’t, Rita! I don’t know if I can burn Hoover up with my fire arrow or freeze the gas with my ice arrow! I don’t wanna harm you! Rita: Then do it, then! I’m not gonna lie there having this crooked piece of sh*t flying around my ass!!! Gabriel: Well... here goes... Jasper: COME ON, GABE!!! SHOOT THAT DAMN VILLAIN ALREADY! (Gabriel quickly fires an ice arrow that freezes the gas form of Hoover. He then uses his knife to break through the ice until he gets Rita out of here, whose armor is damaged and scratched) Gabriel: Are we sure that we stopped him? Rita: Yeah... (The ice quickly forms back to Hoover, who breaks out of it seemingly unscathed) Rita: ...well, actually no. (As Hoover walks to Cathy instead of confronting Rita and Gabriel, his face and skin starts cracking, similar to how Rita shattered him) Rupert: Impossible... his face is shattering! Could it be from Rita’s attack?! Jasper: Wait, no! Maybe it’s not unintentional for that to happen! He’s changing his chemical body structure! (Screaming in pain, Hoover’s hand starts glowing orange as the cracks on his face disappear. He then lays a finger on Rita, but Martine swipes her sword at his arm, forcing him to swiftly dodge the attack and move back) Martine: (reveals 6 afterimages of herself) Ready for round deux? Hoover: (smirking) Actually, I had a talk with Rita and thought I might save it for last. (As Hoover is about to prime something with his right orange hand, Martine realizes what is he doing and turns to Gabriel) Martine: Gabriel, don’t touch Rita! Now! (Gabriel, unsure of what Martine’s saying, instantly drops Rita) Hoover: (dismayed and thinking) Damn it! Gabriel: So you must be hiding something, Hoover? How can we be sure this isn’t one of your annoying tricks? Hoover: Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t? Why don’t you help your friend out or just ignore her for a bit to get to me first? Gabriel: Then pull out your sword then! If it’s easier for you, then do it! Hoover: You have no proof that I made your friend into a living bomb! Fine, if you wants things that way, then I might pull the trigger to find out. Gabriel: Your joking, right? You forced ourselves into this and you’re outmatched! We have seven of us still standing! Hoover: I’ve dealt with four before, so why not two times? Gabriel Herrera, I will win this battle whether I attack or not based on the circumstances of your dying friend! (As Gabriel sweats anxiously, he looks at a smug Hoover, who is expecting something to happen to his opponent. He then realizes what the crooked DreamLife scientist did and his face turns stoic) Gabriel: You weren’t attacking first, so what? I came into this point to realize that you are about 10 meters away from me so you can spite me and the team. The way you act confident in your abilities means that you can only affect one’s chemistry if you manage to touch them! That’s the proof I need to rescue her! (Gabriel goes after Rita, but Hoover detonates him upon contact with her. However, Gabriel miraculously survives the explosion and picks Rita up) Hoover: What?! You’ve touched her! How aren’t you dead?! Gabriel: (healing Rita) A lucky 100 dollar bill my uncle gave me on my 33rd birthday! I’ve turned it into a bird so you can’t lay a finger on me! Alex: (running holding a staff and with Amir) And that means you’re out in the open! (Amir phases through Hoover quickly and slams his head with his hands) Amir: Disrupting Circuit! (Amir disrupts Hoover’s nervous system, stunning him for a bit before Alex assaults him with the staff. Hoover manages to grabs his blaster and fights Alex and Amir with it before getting his staff) Hoover: (muttering) It wouldn’t happen if Shweta was there... (Grace is seen fighting the Betrayal dodging the elemental attacks headed towards her. After kicking a ball of energy headed towards her, Grace then explodes the Betrayal with a napalm blast) The Betrayal: Double Gear! (The Betrayal’s armor changes, and they fire out two powerful blasts that blasts Grace away, burning her chest) Grace: (weakly) What the hell?! Did she blast a charge shot? SLAM!!! The Betrayal: See? I don’t need a special weapon to annihilate you! (in the building Gloria and Rook are in, the obstacles impeding their path disappear, much to their relief. However, they spot a floating orb of energy headed towards them into the mangled entrance of the building, turning their faces back into annoyance and horror) Rook: SERIOUSLY! That guy is full of surprises, aren’t they? Gloria: No, I’ve already seen that much video games from Carter to know what it is! You get close to it, the orb may blow up on you and others in a certain radius! We should get away from it if we want to survive. I can use my shields, but it would way to risky to take that chance. (Gloria and Rook briefly back away from the orb bomb, but it turns to Rook and ignores Gloria. Rook tries turning and moving other directions while going up the stairs, but the orb always targets him) Rook: How can it still track me? There’s no way that the Betrayal can go after me all of the sudden while fighting Grace. (The Betrayal is seen with an badly injured Grace scanning the area) The Betrayal: I’ve got you now, Rook. What you are visiting is a special weapon I made in case I lose track. Your partner is none of my concern, so I have on my crosshairs... 40 meters far from New Moon’s set gravitational range... (Jones is seen tired and exhausted from fighting ROZETTA and sits on a bench. Looking at his wounds, Jones chomps down on green and red herbs he has on is hands, replenishing his health. Despite being in full shape again, Jones still feels woozy and slowly begins walking back to the Space Center) Near a verge of panic in the Space Center... (Hoover is seen fighting many of the remaining team members with his sword while Gloria and Rook are still being tracked by the Betrayal’s orb bombs. Rook eventually climbs up the staircase, but is still tracked by the energy bomb) Rook: Gloria, get a shot on that bastard! Gloria: (readying her shields) On cue. GWWOOOMMMM!!!! (A purple energy blast heads towards the Betrayal, making them lose track of Rook for a bit and shocking them) The Betrayal: (deflects the energy blast) Too slow! BOOM!!! The Betrayal: That was close, Rook. I knew that you came in prepared, so I didn’t bother using my chip to notice it... (Hoover hides from the team and blends into the landscape. The team, confused and unable to find him, start hearing things) Hoover: I am “The Expectation”, the leader of the SUICIDE Unit. You’ve made a mistake trying to... The Betrayal: ...butt into my plans, I have no time for... Hoover: ...you to waste my time trying to pick up everything. The Betrayal: You may think I am targeting you, but... Hoover: ...my greatest threat is not you. He has gone far enough... The Betrayal: ...to get into my nerves. The Betrayal and Hoover: (simultaneously) What I now realize is that the only greatest threats still living on this Earth is Secret Agent Rook and Inspector Jones’ Stand: King Platinum! To be continued... Category:Blog posts